Looking through your eyesSong Fic
by Nichole Kissler
Summary: Iggy finds Feather alone watching the stars and asks her what she is thinking about. Iggy listens in when she thinks he has left and hears what he's always wanted to hear. Songfic, looking through your eyes FeatherxIggy xD


A/N: _**Okay so I got bored, so saw this song and nearly screamed with joy because it is so Feather and Iggy… thus, I have created my VERY FIRST Song Fic! I am so proud of it xD I think it is rather adorable! Anyways… Go ahead and read it, it isn't all that long, and feel free to drop a message or review about it. Remember it is my first song fic, I'd like some critique xD**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum Ride(though I may eventually steal it) and I don't own Twilight. How ever Feather is mostly mine xD So ya! *claps***_

_**Well Go on, and Read:**_

_**Looking through your eyes:**_

_**A IggyxFeather Song Fic**_

_Look at the sky tell me what do you see_

_Just close your eyes and describe it to me_

Iggy had grabbed my hand, startling me. I hadn't realized he was so close. His head lowered down, his lips at my ear, and I was forced to with hold a shiver from his closeness "What are you thinking, Feather?" He asked me. How was I to answer that. I smiled up into his pretty silver eyes. I don't know how often I can say this, but to me, Silver will always be more precious than gold. He gently squeezed my hand, his words still whispering to me, his breath caressing my cheek like a love, "Just tell me. I'm not your brother. I won't make fun of you." He's right, he's not my brother… He's my best friend… I can't have a crush on my best friend… Which makes me wonder, if I can't have a crush on Iggy, why was my heart pounding a thousand miles a minute by his closeness? What was it about Iggy that made my heart race, my breath catch, and my mind go fuzzy… I had to force myself to look away while I attempted to find an answer to this question of mine. What am I thinking?

_The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight_

_That's what I see through your eyes_

The sky was so pretty, I realized this when I was forced to look away from Iggy and up at the sky, the rich night air folding around us, and the stars twinkling, matching the twinkle I always found in Iggy's eyes. He pulled me into a hug, my breath catching, as I sputtered, his hands wrapping around my waist. "I can go get Angel, Feath. But I'd prefer to hear your thoughts from you…" He whispered. He wouldn't go get Angel would he… Surely not. My hands fell on top of his, as I continued to watch the sky, a star shooting across the heavens in a flash of vibrant light. Hadn't Edward once described me as that star that illuminated his world? How odd is it now, as I watched a star fly across the sky, that to me, Edward was nothing more than a stationary star. It was Iggy who was always lighting up my world, showing me what to see. And looking through his eyes, I see so much more than I would if I had never met him.

_I see the heavens each time that you smile_

_I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles_

_And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile_

I'm thankful to those bastards, those white coats that molded my family, my flock and I into what we are now. Why am I so thankful of this? One reason, really… Because if I hadn't been created in that lab, if we hadn't all been created, would we have met? Would I have had Iggy? Would I have gotten to know Max, or Nudge, Angel, or even Gazzy? "Just thinking." I said softly, glancing up at the man who held me so securely. It was always, always in Iggy's arms that I felt safe. It was always with him that my heart fluttered. And it was with him I found myself falling so deeply in love. "Thinking about what, Feather." Was his response to my reply, and I had to force myself to look away, before I got lost in those starlight eyes, and give it all away. What am I thinking?

_That's what I see through your eyes_

_That's what I see through your eyes_

"Just about the white coats and how if they hadn't made us, I wouldn't have met you… or the rest of the flock. Is it wrong to be thankful towards them?" I asked softly. I felt him chuckle before I even heard the sound, and it brought a smile to my face. His breath ghosted over my neck, and I involuntarily shivered. "Thankful? Because you have us? I suppose that is reasonable." He told me, his fingers intertwining with mine as his head lifted to the sky, "Is it pretty, tonight?" He asked me then… I looked up at him, my eyes etching the image into my mind, how the shadows came across his face, the highlights that were brought out in his short, blonde spiked hair. How the starlight was magnified in his eyes. "Ya, it is." It was gorgeous.

_Here in the night, I see the sun_

_Here in the dark, our two hearts are one_

His face fell back to me, as if he could feel my gaze upon him. How he is ever able to meet my gaze with his sightless eyes is beyond me. Then a smile fell onto his face. "Wish I could see it.." He said, and I had the distinct impression that we were no longer talking about the sky. I felt a blush fall into place on my face, and he tilted his head back up, my hair moving slightly, as a sigh left his lips, ruffling the long black strands. "Wish you could too." I mumbled softly, as I allowed myself to finally lean back into him, feeling his arms tighten around my waist. Edward would never hold me like this-he thinks I'm breakable. I would never let Edward hold me like this-I know he's not Iggy. But when Iggy wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly against him, my world comes to a stop. Is it so wrong to be in love with your best friend… Because I think it's the best thing in the world.

_Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes_

There, I said it. I admitted it. I'm in love with him. I'm in love with my best friend. I'm in love with Iggy. And I'm not afraid to admit it… as long as I don't say it out loud. I felt a smile spread onto my face, as I closed my eyes, "You never did answer me." He whispered to me, as his hand shifted up, to hold me tighter by my waist rather than my stomach. I frowned, keeping my eyes closed, "What do you mean?" I asked him softly. He laughed, and that sound seemed to light up the darkest corners of my world, "My question. About what you are thinking. You never answered it." I tilted my head, keeping my eyes shut, myself now as blind as he is. "Did so." He chuckled, shaking his head, before his lips brushed against my jaw, setting the spot on fire, "No… no, Feather, you didn't."

_I see a night I wish could last forever_

_I see a world we're meant to see together_

_And it is so much more than I remember_

Of course I didn't… because I didn't know how. How do you tell your best friend that you are hopelessly, and irrevocably in love with them. I love him, love him to the end of the worlds and beyond. I trust him with my life, with my heart, with my soul… But how do I tell him this. Instead, I reply, "How do you know?" he merely shook his head, his breath wafting across my cheek, "Because I know you, you Feather." I sigh, tucking my head against his chest. He did know me, and he knows me all too well. Because I have given him the chance to know me, trusted him with everything there is to know about me His chin fell to rest on top of my head, and I felt like this was the first real, intimate encounter we've ever had. And you want to know what… I'm kind of glad.

_More than I remember_

_More than I have known_

"Feather! Iggy! Were are you?" The unmistakable sounds of Max could be heard as she and Fang came towards us, and I sighed, "You two better come out!" My brother's low monotone echoed over Max's, before I heard a loud slap, my brother saying oww, and Max responding, "They might finally be working through everything… SO SHUT UP!" I glanced up at Iggy, and found he was looking at me, before his wings started to unfurl. "You going back?" I asked him, and he sighed. "Seems like we have too." God I love it when he says we. He says it like we are the only we in the world… Just us, just Feather and Iggy. His arms unwound from me, and he launched into the sky, his voice echoing back to me, "See at camp. I'll find out what you were thinking some day…"

_Here in the night, I see the sun_

_Here in the dark, our two hearts are one_

I was suddenly alone, Max and Fang must have heard Iggy and began to follow him, leaving me alone to think. I'm in love with my best friend, and I can't tell him. Can't tell him a single word… I could just imagine the look on his face if I did tell him. My answer to his first question came out now, now that he wasn't hear to listen, "I was thinking about you. How your eyes remind me of the starlight. How with out you my life seems so different. How everything is so much more than I once though. I was thinking of how much I care about you, how much… I love you. How you are my best friend, but I want to be so much more… and Now I'm thinking about how much I wish I could just tell you all of this with out worry of your reactions. Wondering why I can say it out loud alone, but not to you… What am I too do? I'm in love with my best friend, and I just can't find the words to tell him."

_Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes_

_Looking through your eyes_

A figure sitting in a tree smiled as he listened to the black haired angel admit what she had been feeling, his hear soaring with each word she spoke from deep with in the confounds of her confusing heart and mind. He listened to the unique sound of her wings opening, the feathers slowly sliding across one another, before he heard her wings start flapping, and her feet jump from the ground. The sound of the flapping got farther away, and he sighed to himself, before jumping into the air after her, after he had spoken one soft sentence to the clearing, "I'm in love with my best friend too, but I can not tell her either… Maybe someday, but till then… I'll remain by her side, because I could never leave her. Not my Feather, never." With that, Iggy too disappeared into the dark, a smile clinging to his lips as he flew back to the camping spot.


End file.
